


universe

by Amizore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Summary: on a dose of inspirationa spinoff from the amazing teateagan's Fly High, Baby!
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly High, Baby! [various!haikyuu x fem!reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071436) by [steepgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepgan/pseuds/steepgan). 



You were merely a planet in his solar system. He was grand, tantamount to the sun. You envied him for it. But your love was slowly overcoming the jealousy. The process was slow, but you explored rather than despaired. Knitting, calligraphy, fishing - one hobby after another, you discovered. You were eighteen now, slipping into impending adulthood. You have yet to overthrow the government or to obliterate climate change, but there was still hope.

The stars glowed in the darkness, the ceiling shimmering with plastic life.

You faced Wakatoshi, your face pressed up against his chest. You could hear each pulse flutter and drum with quick intensity. It was much more rapid than when the two of you were at the training camp years ago. You remembered sitting on the floor sharing ice cream with Tendo, cooking with the Itachiyama girl. Everyone seemed to bring up the topic of you and him. You remembered Tendo's words, his speculation.

He smelled of detergent, his arm hanging loosely over your form. You wondered. You wanted to know. Curiosity rampaged through you. You snuggled into his warm embrace. "Toshi." you started. "Do you like me? Like how Han Solo likes Leia?" The analogy was there for additional context - you didn't want him to reply with a confused 'Yes I like you. You are important to me.'

"No." His reply was immediate, unwavering. "I like you more than how Han solo likes Leia."

Curiosity didn't kill the cat after all, which was good because you didn't have 8 other lives available. Love. It was something that was slowly growing, slowly overshadowing the anger you once felt when you were younger. Love wasn't finite, you found them everywhere - in mom, in Adam, in Oikawa. But you weren't sure if you were ready for this kind of love just yet.

"Okay." You answered with pithy.  
"..." His gaze bore into you, as if trying to pry into the depths of your soul, searching for a hint of an emotion that he could grasp. But all you gave him was an okay. No real response. No rejection, but no reciprocation either. He thought hard about what he was going to say. He didn't want to ask, but he wanted to know. But he didn't want to ask. He disliked asking, he felt out of control when waiting for an impending answer, powerless to determine the outcome. But he was human, and humans wanted to know, to comprehend, to understand.

"How can I get you to be with me?" Not just cheering at the stands, not just cooking hayashi rice together, not just being friends. he wanted to hold hands on dates, to spend more nights curled up together, to create a universe in which you were his and only his. A world where no one could embrace you save for him. Was that a little too selfish of him? Perhaps. But he had always felt a longing to be beside you, wished you had been with him throughout middle school and high school. Wished that he could see you during the breaks. But you were a shooting star to him, always rapidly changing course, always doing unpredictable things. Always falling out of his reach.

"I am with you." You say a matter of factly, interrupting his train of thoughts. you weren't sure of how to reply, so you decided to be a bit ambiguous. It was cool to be vague, it added an enigma around you. "I will always be with you." The two of you were chasing different paths, and it seemed like he was always leaving you behind for something bigger and better. But it was okay. In this moment, the two of you were sharing a memory. You were content with that.

"I love volleyball, but I think I love you more." .  
"Don't think, Toshi. Know."  
"Okay. I know I love you more than volleyball."  
You couldn't help stifle the giggle, his way of speaking never failing to amuse you. You had found it to be insurmountably frustrating, but endearing all the same. "I love you too. I think." You added, going against your precept moments earlier. You weren't sure yet. Weren't sure if this love could shift from platonic soulmates to a potential romance. But you didn't want to leave him hanging either.

You thought of Sugawara, the grandpa-haired boy that made your heart skip a beat, remembered your realization that day. No, don't think of him. He wasn't here. Wakatoshi was. You softly placed a kiss on his neck, his face too far away to reach. You slept at peace, with the scent of fresh detergent and warmth wrapped tightly around you.


End file.
